Bright Red
by NyanWolf
Summary: Cherry was out shopping with Marcia, killing time and just hanging out. But what will happen when Randy calls to tell her that her boyfriend is dead? Meanwhile, Johnny is dying before Dally's cold eyes. What is Dally thinking? And finally, how will Johnny's abusive parents react?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm NyanWolf and this is my first Outsider's fanfiction. This is Cherry's pov and probably a one shot. I may continue if you guys want me to though. Criticism and you know, praise are appreciated and wanted. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Outsiders or anything else you may recognize!**

* * *

**Cherry's pov**

I was at the mall when it happened. I had been hanging with Marcia, piling skirts and jackets and dresses into carts as if we could buy the whole store. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, secretly happy to take a break from shopping. Superficial, all of it, all of us. Superficial.

"Hey, um, Cherry?" It was Randy.

"Hey Randy, Marcia is here if you wanted to-" I started.

"No, I need to talk to you. It's about Bob," Randy's voice cracked. I swore I heard sniffling on the other line, but I couldn't be sure.

"Sure, what'd he do this time?" I teased.

"You might want to sit down," He whispered. I wasn't imagining it, Randy was actually crying. I put my hand over the phone and looked to Marcia.

"Hang on, I'll be right back," I told her. She gave me a curious look, but didn't stop me as I rushed past shoppers and mall rats to get to the benches outside the stores.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked breathlessly. There was a pause, nothing but heavy breathing on the line. A thought dawned on me. "He isn't hurt is he?"

"Cherry, Bob is um...Bob...Bob was killed last night," He finished. I stared at the phone. Tears were welling behind my eyes when I started chuckling. The chuckle turned into giggling which turned into full blown, crazed laughter.

"Wow Randy, you almost had me there. Come on, put Bob on the phone. I'll bet he's just waiting to make fun of me and stuff," I gasped through my laughter. There was silence.

"It's not a joke Cherry. Bob was stabbed last night. Over near the fountain on the East Side," Randy sniffled. I kept laughing. Laughing and crying at the same time. It was a gag, had to be. So I would just keep on cackling because if I stopped, Randy's words might become real.

"Damn it Cherry! I'm telling you the cold hard truth! BOB IS DEAD! GONE! Guy completely bled out, just a sack of skin at this point, and you're here busting up like we're at a comedy joint! He was my best friend, and your boyfriend! But now he can't be anyone's best friend or anyone's boyfriend because BOB IS DEAD!" Randy choked on a sob. My laughter trickled away into nothing.

"Bob..." I muttered.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it to come out that way. Just you were laughing and I-and I..." Randy trailed off.

"Who..." I rasped.

"Those greasy boys you and Marcia were walking with. We tried to get back at them, but that little one had a blade. You know, darker kid, black hair, black eyes," Randy explained, his voice shaky and stuttering.

"Johnny..." I whispered. So the kid had snapped. I shuddered, wiping my eyes and groaning when I saw my mascara coming off in my hands.

"Yeah, guess so. I'm sorry I had to tell you this, I just thought you should know, yah dig?" Randy stumbled over his words like speaking had become too much of a weight for him to bare.

"Is...is Bob okay? Is he mad that you guys lost?" I slurred. A white haze was piling onto my vision, sweeping my mind into it's softness. I felt myself starting to stand.

"Um...he's the one that died remember?"

"Hmm, oh yeah. I forgot," I giggled deliriously. That was going to take some getting used to. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that Marcia was coming out the store with some bags.

"Are you okay Cherry? I know how close you guys were."

"Uh-huh, tell him I loved him," I mumbled before the ground tilted upwards and darkness crept into my eyes. The last thing I heard was Marcia's voice screaming my name.

* * *

**That's right, Ponyboy isn't the only one who can get sick! Even though she mostly fainted from shock and stuff rather than actual sickness. Again, please review and tell me if I should continue. I'm thinking of doing something similar for Dally, and his thoughts on Johnny's death. Anyway...**

**Wolf out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I decided to change Bright Red into a few short one-shots. This is Dally's pov. **

* * *

"Stay gold Ponyboy, stay gold," Johnny mutters. His lips flutter gently, like butterfly wings. It's beautiful, and deadly. The most beautiful moment of my life, and the worst. I hate him.

I hate him for leaving me. Hate him for not being tough. For being so stupid! If there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's that the world ain't pretty. The world hates you, and will do anything to hurt you. But you gotta get tough, and tuff, to beat the world. Care too much, and get crushed. That's how it's always worked. Always will work.

But you can't get your heart broken, if you don't have one.

_Don't do this Johnny. Don't leave me. If you go I'll go too! Please Johnnycake! Please!_

He is real bad. His throat is covered in burn marks and scabs. Part of me wants to look away. But I'm not about to miss this moment. I owe him that much.

The heart monitor beeps more slowly. The line goes flat. _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP! _

I feel something then. Something I've never felt before. Not that I can remember at least. My chest feels tight, my stomach's cold and greasy. I leave. I have too. Oily tears are spilling over my face.

_STOP IT! Come on Dallas! Don't cry! Be hard! It's just Johnny! Just...just...just Johnny..._

The hospital is a white blur. People are shouting, but I can't hear them. I only see moving mouths, like someone's pressed the mute button. Someone stops me. A doctor, I think. My shaking fingers find my heater and hold it to the man's nose.

_You should die! Like you let Johnny die! Doctors are supposed to help! To make people better! You failed! FAILED US! _I want to say these things. But my jaw is loose and numb. I mumble something incoherent at the man and stumble away.

I don't know how much time has passed while I wander the streets. All I know is that it's darker, the moon is higher, and I am in a convenience store. I start punching the magazine rack. It feels good. Losing myself in the rhythm.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

I look at one of the papers. It's an outdated article of a man who drowned himself. I know what I want to do. I am going to find Johnny. Be with him. No matter what anyone else thinks. Once again, I feel around for my heater. I shove it in the cashiers face.

"Give me the money! GIVE ME THE MONEY!" I shout. He coughs it up and I run. The cops are behind me. I call the gang. Find myself surrounded in a parking lot. I smile because this is what I want.

I hear Johnny's voice, saying this is right.

Pony's voice telling me to stop being stupid.

The gang screaming and crying.

"I'm sorry."

I raise the heater for the last time...

* * *

**Man this took forever to write! I wrote it out in past tense, then decided I didn't like that. Because a dead person can't really write in past tense.**

**Example: "That was when I died."**

**It sounds like a ghost writing this! So I had to go back and make it present! Ugh! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review, and next chapter will feature Johnny's parents. I dunno, I feel like they just weren't shown much throughout the book. Anyway...**

**Wolf out...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took forever! But writing this chapter made me sad because of how mean Johnny's parents are! So blame them, not me! **

**This is from his mother's pov!**

* * *

It's late at night. The shutters are drawn and the room is dark, dank and musky. Two brown, squat couches are strewn across the room and empty beer bottles litter the floor. I'm applying my eighth layer of mascara to my stubby eyelashes. My husband is sprawled on one of the couches, sleeping off his latest drink.

The phone rings. I sigh. _What's he done this time? _Johnny is a trouble maker if I ever saw one!

"What!" I grunt into the phone.

"Um hello? Is this Mrs. Cade?" A woman's voice asks.

"Speaking."

"It's about your son..."

"Whatever he did, we told him not to!" I immediately scream. _Probably the cops! Well they can take him straight to jail for all the pain he's caused me! Aged forty years just on the day he was born! Sick rat!_

"No, he didn't do anything. This is the hospital calling. Johnny is in critical condition, third degree burns and smoke inhalation."

_Ooh! This just might be the single best thing he's done to me! _This could be my chance to show the world that I am a born star! I deserve to be in Hollywood! Not in this heap with that boy!

"Oh no! My only son! In critical condition! I'll be right there!" I start wailing. I grab a mirror and adjust my stylish, lush hair and slab some cherry red lipstick on my already full, beautiful lips. I sigh, knowing that I'll have to ruin my gorgeous mascara job. But such is the life of an actress! I smudge some down my cheeks, lick my finger and rub it in my eyes, making them water _just enough_ for it to look like I'm crying.

I spit a grey globule onto my husband's puffy face. He jolts in his sleep and falls off the couch.

"Huh? Whazz gon on babe?" He slurs.

"I'm goin' to the hospital you lazy bum!"

"Oh...kay. G'bye lady," He drools slightly, curling back up on the floor. Disgusting! But that'll change soon! I'll be the greatest star this world has ever seen! All after I play the concerned mother at the hospital. I grab a beer on my way out and gulp it down in one go.

"Hollywood here I come!" I yell. Everything becomes fuzzier and warmer. Perfect, all loosened up! The black, dilapidated dot in the center of my vision sharpens into a vague car-like shape. I stagger to it and get in.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cade, he says he doesn't want to see you."

"And I don't care! He's my son! I have a right to see him! You idiotic pieces of trash don't have the right to keep me outta that room!" I'm shrieking at the nurses! And rightly so! Johnny is my mistake! I own him! All I wanted to do was see that clump of dirt, and they had the nerve to tell me no! And now that they made me mad, they made me ruin my acting career!

"Ma'am! Ma'am! Please control yourself!"

"YOU CONTROL YOURSELF! I want to see Johnny!"

"I understand your concern but-"

"CONCERN? NO! That boy has just ruined my acting career! I'm gonna beat him black and blue! And if you rich doctor snobs don't get outta my way right now, I'll force my way into that room!"

"No wonder he hates you so much! You monster!" I hear a whiny voice in my ears and turn to see those kids that Johnny hangs around with. Horse-Boy and Two-cents or something! Idiots and bad influences! The older boy continues to cuss me out while he's being pulled away by his friend. Good riddance.

Then the doctors are pushing me out and I'm hurling broken beer glasses at security.

* * *

"How'd it go?" My husband is awake and sober, for the moment.

"Shut up!" I mutter.

"What was you there for anyway?"

"Johnny's in critical condition. Probably gonna die."

"Really?"

"Sho'nuff."

"Then why you so upset! We can go out now babe! And with one less mouth to feed, we can afford to get a better house!" He reasons. My eyes light up. _He's right!_

"Yeah. Cheers baby!" We clink bottles and chug.

* * *

**I know I know. They're horrible people! I have decided to do another chapter, which will hopefully be much happier! It'll either be Darry and Soda's reactions when Pony runs away, or their reactions when they see him at the hospital for the first time since he left. Sorry again for how late this was! And please review! Anyway...**

**Wolf out...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm so bad at updating this story! But I hope you still enjoy this chapter! This is Darry and Soda's reactions to seeing Pony again in the hospital. I literally almost made myself cry while writing this and I can honestly say this is my favorite chapter so far! So here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

**Soda**

Pony in the hospital. Ponyboy. My Ponyboy. They said he was fine. But then why is he in the hospital? All I know is that my heart feels like it's swelling up. Pushing against my ribs and engulfing my lungs, choking me.

Darry and I are in the car. He says nothing, but I know Darry. He's breaking on the inside, shattering like a mirror. I struggle to gasp in air, keeping my eyes locked on the window. There is comfort in the dark road, whizzing by. Red and yellow lights pulsating through the night, distant planes and helicopters. I feel like if I squint, I can become part of the endless stretch of road.

I can be part of something bigger and calmer, free. The road has no worries other than to stretch long and wide. Not like me. Not at all like me. I am the middleman in a war between my brothers, I am the cheated on boyfriend of a pregnant outcast, I am the brother of an accomplice in murder, and I am the one too dumb for school.

Sodapop. The happy-go-lucky brother without worries. The one with all the answers. 'Why don't we see what Soda thinks!' 'Let's let Soda decide who's right!' 'I wonder how Soda manages to be so happy all the time!'

Yeah. Right.

"What are you thinkn' little buddy?" Darry breaks the silence. I shake my head to clear it, and wipe the moisture from my eyes.

"Nothing." Darry sighs, not taking his eyes away from the road.

"Wish I could think about nothing," He says. I press my sweaty face against the cool window. _Yeah_, I think, _me too. _Finally the steady rumbling of the car lulls me to sleep.

"Soda. Hey Sodapop wake up," Darry is opening my door and trying to drag me out of my seat. I jump up and dash out of the car. Darry and I walk into the hospital, and up a few stairs. The white walls unnerve me. Like they're trying to make people 'go into the light.' The stench of rubbing alcohol and rubber gloves makes my head swim.

Then I see him. Ponyboy. I all but tackle him, swinging him around and around as if I could bring him back in time to before Darry hit him, and somehow keep it all from happening. I feel my eyes get wet, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is Ponyboy. I put him down and look him up and down.

"Oh Ponyboy...your hair...your tuff, tuff hair..." I run my fingers through his butchered hair, grinning so hard I feel my face will split. I feel him tense up, and I notice he's looking at Darry. And Darry's staring back. I back up, and feel my heart plummet.

* * *

**Darry**

There he is. And he's still mad. My mind is screaming at me to make a move. To hug him. Do anything. But all I can do is stand here. A showdown between brothers. And I can't look away.

"Ponyboy," I rasp. There are tears streaming down my face. But I don't know what's causing them. Relief at seeing him okay, sadness at seeing him mad at me still, horror at knowing what I did, that I caused this, and complete anxiety at what might happen next. My eyes get drawn to the floor as waves of guilt sicken me.

Then he is screaming my name and hugging me with all of his strength. I hug back. When did he get so strong? I notice there's a hardness to him now that wasn't there before. But there is also the same, kid brother, that I love.

The word surprises me. I know I love him, but I never knew how much until now.

"I thought we'd lost you...like we did mom and dad," I whisper in his ear. And I can't control the tears that come on speaking those words. The words that plague me every day. The words that I'm never brave enough to say. He is crying too. And we stay there, a mess of sadness and relief.

Soda sniffles in the background.

"Aw come on guys, if y'all don't stop the waterworks I'll beat you up," He laughs. We giggle and see his face glistening with salty tears.

"Gee Soda, you look like you been spending the day in the sun," Pony remarks. I let out a laugh that goes on longer than it should. Soda playfully sticks out his tongue, face completely red. I'm sure I don't look much better. We laugh giddily. No reason at all other than the adrenaline leaving our bodies and the joy of being together again. We all grin goofily. And I realize something.

This is how it should have been. All along it should've been like this. And I look up briefly, as if expecting mom and dad to be there laughing with us. And I make a silent promise to them and to myself. That this is exactly how it'll be from now on.

Forever.

* * *

**So I think I'm going to write all of them in present tense. What do you guys think? Please leave a review! Anyway...**

**Wolf out...**


End file.
